Willowpaw's Name
by OldGreenC1rca
Summary: This is the story of how Willowpaw got her name. Review, be kind, its my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no warrior books , only the 3 cats I made. You'll find out later. Today was supposed to be Willowpaw's Medicine cat ceremony, but Mothwing her mentor had started to have runny eyes and a runny nose. She also had a bad cough. Willowpaw realized her mentor had whitecough! Just when Willowpaw was about to speak , Mistyfoot came running in and howled, "Hurry, Lepoardstar has whitecough!"

Mothwing hurried out of her nest and ran out to the clearing. Willowpaw was scared. Having a cat with whitecough , trying to cure a cat with whitecough? By the time Willowpaw got to the clearing Mothwing was disappearing into Lepoardstars den. Willowpaw hurred into Lepoardstars den after her mentor. Willowpaw was shocked. She heard Mothwing murmur something in Mistyfoot's ear.

"It doesn't look like whitecough. It looks like greencough."

Mistyfoot gasped.

"No it can't be . I -I can't be leader, well not now!"

Mothwing looked worried, but she still sounded calm.

"Do not worry . I don't know if she will join Starclan today. But why are you worried?"

Mistyfoot murmured something to Mothwing, but this time she didn't catch it. What was the secret? She thought. She had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I do not own warriors. If I did things would be different for sure That night Willowpaw had a dream. She was running through the forest careing borage. She heard cries of kits and the wailing of a cat. Before she reached the yowls of pain, she could smell blood, a lot of it. She woke as a high pitched cry pierced the air. Luckily it was a cry of joy from Mistyfoot. After Lepoardstar and Mothwing had gotten better, Mothwing started her duties again. Willowpaw walked out of the den. She had just noticed Mothwing examining Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot looked rounder then yesterday. Willowpaw couldn't help but walking over.

"Are you having kits?"Willowpaw couldn't help but ask. Mistyfoot nodded.

"Congratulations. Who is they're father?" I asked.

"Reedwhisker is they're father." she replied to Willowpaw. Mistyfoot let out a hiss of anoance when Mothwing touched Mistyfoot to hard. Once Mothwing had completely looked at Mistyfoot, they headed to the medicen cat den. Willowpaw wanted to ask to become a full medicen cat and get her new name so much. She asked "Um….Mothwing." Mothwing looked up from her work.

"Yes?"she replied

"Well…I just wanted to know when I'm going to get my full name."

"Soon, soon young one."

"But when?" Willowpaw pressed Mothwing repiled, "The half moon is tomorrow night. I might consider it."

"Okay." Willowpaw agreed , curled up in to her nest, and feel asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Short and sweet, right? Oh, and I made 3 people that are mine.)**

In her dream , Willowpaw was getting her full medicen cat name "Do you Willowpaw, promise to heal any wounds and fight any sickness for your clan?" "I do." "Then from this moment on your name will be Willow—" An ear spliting shreek slit the air. "Were is Mistyfoot?! Were is she!!!!!!!!!!!! " Willowpaw heard Reedwhisker fret. "Don't worry. She's going to be okay." Dawnflower (I think is Reedwhisker's mother) soothed. "But she could kit any day now!!" Reedwhisker kept fretting. Just then Blackclaw, Voletooth, and Mosspelt (Willowpaw's mother I'm sure) came running in. " Hey ware's Pebblepaw, I wanted-" Minnowpaw was cut off by her mentor Voletooth "We saw Mistyfoot b-by the SmallThunderpath! T-the Only reson we left her and Pebblepaw there was because Mistyfoot started kitting!!" Just then Lepoaredstar jumped down from her spot on the Highrock. " Run, Willowpaw get Mothwing!!" "I can't. She's out colleting herbs!!!" Willowpaw said frightened "Well then go help Mistyfoot yourself!!!"Leporadstar yowled. Willowpaw was terified . She had helped Queens give birth but not by herself. _What am I thinking? _ " Come on then. I need someone to help. Um……..Otterheart. Come with me." All Otterheart did was nod. " Can I come? Please. Mistyfoot's my mate." Reedwhisker begged like a kit. " Fine. But try to help. Getting her worked up is bad." Willowpaw agreed. "Go. Go, now!!" Lepoaredstar shriked. Willowpaw moved fast through the crowd of cats. She went to the medicen cat den, got borage, and headed for the SmallThunderpath. As they got closer Willowpaw relized this was her dream but real!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Willowpaw could smell blood and hear wails and cries. She ran as fast as she could, when she reached Mistyfoot she looked tired and a wreck, Pebblepaw was trying to reassure Mistyfoot everything was alright. When Pebblepaw saw Willowpaw, she walked over. "She's in pain."Pebble said sadly "Okay I try my best." Willowpaw said. She rushed over to Mistyfoot and gave her the borage. Mistyfoot cried as she had her first kit. "Her name will be Bluekit for my mothers color." Mistyfoot calmly said. " This one is a boy." Willowpaw cried "His name will be Stripekit for his silver and black stripes." "Another boy." Willowpaw cried "His name will be Pinekit for his pinecone brown fur." Mistyfoot declared "That was the last one." Willowpaw puffed. Once they reached camp, Mothwing was amazed. Mistyfoot was asked why she left camp. It turns out she just went for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors not me!!!! To night is the half moon. I thought. _I might get my full name!!!_ " Lets get amove on Willowpaw. Stop day dreaming." Mothwing pestered "Okay, okay.I'm coming. I was just cheking the kits!" Willowpaw shriked. Then Stripkit,Bluekit, and Pinekit wailed. They had been asleep, untill Willowpaw woke them up. She just ran out to her mentor. "Lets go!!!!!" Willowpaw cried. "Lets!" Mothwing replied. As they treked up the mountain, they ran into Barkface and his apprentice Kestrelpaw. They talked and talked. Then we ran into Leafpool, Jaypaw, and Littlecloud. Once they reached the Moonpool, before they shared dreames with Starclan Mothwing had to say something: Willowpaw I think you have doe lots of good jobs, so I say this in front of Starclan. Willowpaw do you promise to heal any wounds and try to save the sick?" " I do." Willowpaw replied. " Then by the power of Starclan your name will be Willowshine!" Mothwing declaired. "Willowshine,Willowshine,Willowshine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all chanted. And Willowshines probem was finaly solved.


End file.
